Bound
by vincehighwind
Summary: After a meeting at the docks one night, the Joker takes something that will change things forever. Joker looks like he does in DK, but Bruce is a bit younger in this fic. AU,Yaoi,Lemon,BDSM,Seme!Joker, and Harley Quinn bashing!
1. Meeting at the Docks

"Hey Mista Jay, what are we doing out here anyway?"

The Joker, who had been looking at his watch, lifted his head with an annoyed look. Thankfully his assistant didn't see him, seeing as how he had his back turned towards her.

"I don't like it here, out on the docks, especially at this time."

Feeling even more annoyed than before, the scarred man turned back towards the girl that sat perched on one of the many cargo boxes that were lying around. "Well, **Harley**, if you must really know I'm here on a business trade." The clown ground out, loosing his patience.

Suddenly the Joker wannabe perked up, putting her hands up below her chin, the gesture making one think she was about to clap them together. "Ooo, what kind of trade?!"

Turning away from her again, the clown muttered, "None of your damn business."

Harley slouched over in disappointment, giving the man her puppy eyes, him obviously unable to see them.

"Ah, come on, Mista Jay! Ya can tru-" The scarred man raised a hand for silence, a vehicle heard off in the distance. The girl heard it and jumped up from her seat, going over to where the Joker was standing, a quizzical look on her painted face.

A white van pulled up in front of them, several people piling out. A man in an expensive suit stood in front of the group, a cane in one hand. "I never thought I would be doing business with one of Gothem City's biggest threats, much less you, Mister Joker."

Smirking the scarred man stepped forward, his female counter part staying behind, not liking the looks of these men. "Did you bring him?" The clown asked, getting straight to business.

The wealthy looking man didn't answer the question, but made a gesture with his hand. One of the men behind him went behind the vehicle, unlocking the back. Nobody else but Halrley gasped at what came out of it.

The goon came back with another man that had nothing on but a blindfold and the leash that he was being led with. Being led to stand next to the leader, the man with covered eyes immediately kneeled down, face lowered in submission.

All out grinning now, the painted man made himself level with the blinded man, looking over him, but not touching. "I'm surprised you wanted this one, Mister Joker, but this is the young man you showed so much interest in."

The scarred man reached out then, touching the cheek of the nude figure before him. The younger man flinched at the contact making the man with the cane suddenly strike him with said object.

Crying out, the nude man fell forward onto the ground, unable to get up again because of his hands being restrained from behind.

"Behave yourself for the customer!!!"

The Joker's eyes, which had widened when the younger man had been struck, narrowed in fury. Getting closer, he took the now whimpering man into his arms. Suddenly, a knife, which he had been hiding in his sleeve, made its presence known.

Before any of the men surrounding the dealer were able to react, the Joker brought the blade to the leash, disconnecting it from the goon that had been holding the other end.

Pulling the younger man close to his chest, the scarred man jumped back, creating distance between the men and him self. "I'll get back at you for that someday! For now, it was nice doing business with you!"


	2. Unable to Remember

Running away to their own transport, the Joker put the man in his arms in the back seat as carefully as he could. After doing that, he took passenger while Harley got behind the wheel, taking them away from the docks as fast as possible.

Being chased down the streets by the pimp and his minions, the girl was besides her self. "Mista Jay, what the hell were ya thinking?! And why did ya even make a deal with them for… this?!" The Joker wannabe shouted, making a head gesture to the blindfolded man in the back.

Ignoring his screaming assistant, the scarred man turned back to the younger man, smiling. "You don't need to worry about that son of a bitch anymore, baby! I'll take care of you now!"

"Baby?!" The girl squawked, taking her eyes off the road to look at her boss with wide and unbelieving eyes.

"Keep your fucking eyes on the road, you idiot!" The clown shouted, taking his attention away from the nude man.

JxBJxBJxBJxB

Somehow, they had managed to escape their pursuers and made it back to the Joker's hideout. The clown immediately got out of the car, going to the back, leaving an exhausted Harley in the front.

Taking the, by now, frightened man into his arms, the scarred man headed inside, stopping for a little bit to look back.

"Harley, what are you doing?! Get the fuck out of the car already!"

After going indoors, the Joker laid the naked man on a couch. After doing that, he crouched down beside the younger man, proceeding to remove the strip of cloth from the other's eyes.

Opening his eyes the nude man looked at the one that had taken him away from the men that had held him captive. The first thing he noticed was, obviously, the scars. He gasped, not really out of fear, but more about the idea of how painful it probably had been getting them.

Not being to able to help it, the man touched the painted face in front of him, feeling the scars and the ridges they made on the skin. The Joker purred, leaning into the hand, loving the feeling it gave.

"Who are you?" The younger man asked, only to gasp, afraid that he had done the wrong thing in asking that question or just being in trouble for talking, **period**.

The scarred man sensed this though, based on what had happened earlier, his heart clenched at the thought of what this beauty probably had to have gone through before this night.

Placing his own hand on the younger man's cheek, the clown whispered, "I'm the Joker, at least... that's my title."

"What's your name, beautiful?"

Frowning, the nude man looked away, then looked back at the clown, "It's Bats."

Giggling, the scarred man shook his head, eyes closed. He then opened them and looked at the other, explaining, "I meant your **real **name."

The younger man looked surprised, but then sad, once again looking away. After a while of silence, the Joker was starting to feel nervous, thinking he might of insulted the other somehow.

Then finally, the man on the couch spoke, "I…don't remember…"

Now it was the scarred man's turn to look surprised, having not expected this kind of answer. He was about to say something, when his assistant decided to, at that moment, enter the room.

"Really, Puddin'… Why did we just risk our asses to save this creep…"

Seeing the nude man's flinch at the insult, the Joker got up and looked like he was about to commit murder on the Joker wannabe, but instead he settled with slapping her across the face.

"Don't call me puddin'!"


	3. Anything and More

The next day found the Joker and his assistant looking through clothes in an ordinary clothing store. Harley was really bored, to say the least. She was sitting down on a bench that the store provided, looking at her boss.

For some odd reason, the clown had decided to actually buy everything and so there wasn't anything exciting going on. He had actually gone so far as to wash off his makeup and wear a scarf to cover his scars.

"Mista Jay, why couldn't we just take some clothes, shoot some people, maybe even use a little explosives? You like explosions, don't cha?!"

The clown didn't answer her, looking between two shirts, trying to decide which one he liked better. The Joker wannabe frowned, but then continued, "And why **this **store of all places? I mean, I thought that you liked more classy things."

Finally, the scarred man looked over at the girl, "Which one do you think would look good on him?" gesturing towards the shirts.

His assistant gaped at him, unbelieving. "You're telling me…that we're looking for clothes… for **him**!" Standing up from her bench, people looked over in curiosity, trying to see what the fuss was about.

"Yep." The Joker answered, nodding his head, ignoring the fact that they had an audience. Groaning, his assistant yelled, "Un-**fucking**-believable!"

Frowning, the Joker shouted back, "Hey, if you don't stop bitching about it, go wait in the car!" Pissed off, but not wanting to leave, the girl glared at her boss and sat back down.

JxBJxBJxBJxB

Bats had been taking a nap on the same couch from the night before, when he heard the Joker and his assistant return. Lifting his head, still feeling drowsy, he saw as the scarred man entered the room.

"Heya, Batsy! Got some stuff for ya!" The man, who normally was painted, yelled out to the other man, carrying some shopping bags with him. The younger man looked curious, wondering what the other could have possibly gotten for him.

Sitting down besides the nude man, the Joker pulled out the contents in one of the bags, handing them over to Bats. The naked man looked at the items in his hands, but then looked up again, questioning.

"They're clothes." The clown answered, not exactly knowing why the other looked so confused. It was then that he noticed that the other man was tearing up.

"Oh, baby! I didn't mean to make you cr-" The scarred man started, but stopped when the nude man flew into his chest, arms holding on tightly.

Shocked at first, the Joker just sat there, a surprised look on his face. But then he slowly brought his arms around the man, hugging him. The clown liked this feeling, the younger man felt good, here in his arms.

"I've never been given something like this before…" Bats whispered into the scarred man's ear, more tears falling from his eyes.

Hearing this, the Joker's mouth tightened, his arms doing the same. "I'll give you anything and more…. Batsy…."


	4. Memories

She was glaring at him again; he always noticed it when she did. Bats was starting to feel a little edgy around Harley. At first, he didn't know why she talked to him like she did. The Joker talked nice to him, so why did she talk to him like _**They**_ had? But then, after a while, he realized why that was.

She hated him, plain and simple.

When he figured this out, he had tried to be nice to her, be her friend. But, every time he did, she would hiss at him. Actually hiss at him, like she was a cat or something!

The Joker was hardly around to do anything about it; "Doing business," he would say. Bats didn't exactly know what "business" was, but he really didn't want to intrude, so he never asked.

Harley seemed to know what it was though, she was always complaining about not being able to go. "Why do I have to play babysitter to a man that's probably, and most likely is, older than me?"

There she goes, complaining once again. She was always silent during these times, until she started to complain again, or hiss at him if he got too close. He was actually starting to learn how to ignore these random outbursts and just continued to watch the small TV that they were both sitting in front of, having gotten tired of trying to make friends with her.

"Hey, you!"

Jumping a bit in surprise that the "Ornery One" was actually addressing him, "Ornery One" being the nickname he had mentally given to her. The young man looked over his shoulder towards the girl sitting slouched over on a wooden box.

"What is it ya have that I don't?"

There was a moment's pause then, Bats having no idea exactly what she was talking about, but then he finally voiced this. "What do you mean?"

The Joker wannabe screwed her face up in an expression of slight anger at this question, but then she managed to actually calm down a bit and say the next sentence without yelling, "What I mean is, why is it that Mista Jay likes ya more than me? I mean, I was here before ya, I was the one to break him out of the loony bin."

"Loony bin?"

Bats asked, having no idea what the girl was babbling on about now. Having never been in the outside world before now, he really didn't have a clue what a "loony bin" was.

Harley Quinn slapped a hand over her face in a gesture of disbelief, "Ya can't be serious! I thought ya were stupid, but not **that** stupid!" This comment cut deeply into the young man, he remembered being called that by _**Them**_, _**They**_ had never missed an opportunity to insult him and/or his intelligence.

"OK, a "loony bin" is a place where they take crazy people. At least, that's where they normally put them. Mista Jay ain't crazy though, he's a genius! Some people just mistake genius with crazy sometimes…"

Bats nodded, he knew that the Joker was very smart, even though he still didn't know exactly what he used his ingenuity for. "Alright, looks like we're both clear on that one at least." Harley said, folding her arms with one quick nod of the head in a matter of fact way.

"Alright then, now is the part where **I** come into the story." The Joker wannabe said proudly, pointing at herself with her thumb. Bats still wasn't too sure if he wanted to hear this story, something deep inside telling him that things would change between him and the Joker if things continued on the way they were.

"Ya see, back when I met Mista Jay, I was a psycho-cologist-." Here, Harley interrupted herself in a fit of laughter at her own joke, a bit too much in Bats opinion. She fell from her box and starting kicking her legs in the air, holding her sides as if they were hurting.

"Oh, oh God, that's a killa! Ya, ya need to write that one down!" Bats just sat there, not thinking the girl was serious with her order until she suddenly stopped her laughter and glared at him, "Write that down!"

Making a sound of surprise, the man got up and started to look for a piece of paper and a pencil or pen to write with. The warehouse, in which the Joker had made his hideout, was so big it would probably take forever to find one!

"So, anyways…" The joker wannabe continued, once again taking her perch on the wooden box, not caring that the young man was still searching for a piece of paper for her stupid joke.

"I was a psychologist at the asylum- that's the official name for "loony bin" by the way- and I was assigned to be working with Mista Jay. At first, I didn't know what to make outta him, I was still brainwashed by "proper society" at the time."

Bats tried to continue listening to her story as best as he could, but his search was taking him further and further away from her. Fortunately, the acoustics of the warehouse made her voice travel so it wasn't too difficult.

"But, somehow, he managed to find his way into my heart throughout all the sessions we had with each other." With this, the blond girl made a sound a swooning schoolgirl would make, obviously too infatuated by her unknowingly fabricated love story.

Even Bats, who didn't know too much about love and its ways, could tell that all this about her and the Joker being in love was all a made up in the mind of the Joker wannabe. Still, he didn't say anything about it and just continued listening to her story.

"It was then that I realized, that the law system had made a grave mistake in putting Mista Jay in the asylum. So, I decided, I was the only one that could get him out of there. I went to a joke shop, "borrowed" some supplies, got myself this cute outfit, and broke him outta there. Then we drove off, my Puddin' now free as a bird…"

Finally, Bats managed to find a piece of paper at almost the end of the warehouse. However, it seemed that the Joker wannabe wasn't done talking.

"Yep, from then on, me and Mista Jay found funny ways to kill those who were against us!"

She started to laugh again, this time seeming to be even more so than before. Bats, however, wasn't laughing. In fact, he had dropped the piece of paper he had just found, his face just as white as it was.

"Kill?" He whispered to himself. "Joker **kills** people…?"

Thoughts of a woman and a man in an dead end alleyway went through his head, as well as a bright light and a loud banging sound. He didn't know what it meant or why he had even had the thought in the first place.


End file.
